


Not Goodbye Till I Say So

by VGucci



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Magic, Protective Peter Parker, Self-Sacrifice, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGucci/pseuds/VGucci
Summary: “Peter,” whispered out Tony as he fell to his knees. “You made me proud. You make me so proud to be myself, so proud to be your dad, you know that kid?”“C’mon Mister Stark,” cried Peter as he reached towards the limp hand. “They’re going to be here in a few more seconds. C’mon Mister Stark. Please. Please don’t leave me.”“You make me so proud kid.”The sound in the area became louder and louder. Whilst one heart slowed down, the other picked up. Peter’s heart bet faster and faster with each second. The artificial lights swirled around him as his sobs became ugly, filled with snot and tears and hurt. His consistent begging was ignored as the figure in his arms became deathly silent. There was no beat.“Please, not again,” cried the child.





	Not Goodbye Till I Say So

“Peter,” whispered out Tony as he fell to his knees. “You made me proud. You make me so proud to be myself, so proud to be your dad, you know that kid?” 

“C’mon Mister Stark,” cried Peter as he reached towards the limp hand. “They’re going to be here in a few more seconds. C’mon Mister Stark. Please. Please don’t leave me.” 

“You make me so proud kid.”

The sound in the area became louder and louder. Whilst one heart slowed down, the other picked up. Peter’s heart bet faster and faster with each second. The artificial lights swirled around him as his sobs became ugly, filled with snot and tears and hurt. His consistent begging was ignored as the figure in his arms became deathly silent. There was no beat.

“Please, not again,” cried the child.

“Peter!” Screamed May. 

That was the last he heard before his vision disappeared. 

The world is cruel, the universe is cruel. Sometimes, death is unavoidable, no matter how much someone may try to bypass it. No matter how much good or evil the individual does, the world does not care. The universe does not discriminate when death is involved. But at times the universe is bored, or it may pity an individual. Sixteen years and the child managed to lose four family members, see death, see the darkness that humanity can create. The universe decided to offer a deal.  
As Peter opened his eyes, he was confused as to where he was. It was a bright lilac room, with no doors, windows or furniture. All there was, was a bright white light, that had a soft humming noise. 

“Hello?” He croaked out with uncertainty. This wasn’t the loud road in the middle of New York City where he was previously. This wasn’t the dark night with the sirens and the crying and the coldness. “Is anyone there?” 

He took a few steps forward, walking around the light. He was uncertain on what it was, almost tempted to reach out and to touch it, despite his senses telling him to run and find a way out. To claw his way out if he had to. 

“I am here.” The light spoke up, with many voices. It was high, yet low, loud but quiet. “Peter Parker. Death seems to follow you, as if you were cursed.” 

“What are you talking about?” Questioned Peter as his mind swarmed with thoughts to his mother, his father, his uncle Ben and then to Tony. The person who agreed to joint custody over him along with May. Someone that helped pick him up after being broken for so long. 

“You are not foolish boy. There is no need to lie. Death would not follow such a pathetic being.” Spoke up a darker, louder voice.

“We wish to offer you a deal. To remove this curse if you would like.” Piped in a lighter, quieter voice.

“Anthony Stark will be brought back to the land of the living. He will resume his life as if that night never happened. However, you will take his place and some more. Do you agree, child?” Asked the voices as a collective, with other voices that Peter never heard before. 

“He would be able to live his life out to the fullest, right?” Asked Peter, his voice cracking at the end. “I heard that Pepper was expecting, did you know that? Well, she told me. She hasn’t even told him yet. He would get to live out his life.” 

“That is true.”

Peter looked at the light. It hurt his eyes; it was burning bright with no facial structure. It was just light, almost like a celestial power. Something beyond human comprehension. If that was the case, maybe this random light did have the power to grant the deal that it offered. If he took the chance, and it turned out to be fake, what would he lose? He had everything to gain. Aunt May would have one less mouth to feed, less bills. Tony would get to live the life he deserved to live. MJ and Ned wouldn’t always have to stick up for him and get slandered at school. It felt like a win-win situation. 

“Alright. Deal.” 

The next thing Peter knew was immense pain coursing through his veins. Letting out a mind shattering scream, he dropped to the ground. He closed his eyes and grabbed onto his mind; his breathing became unstable. The lilac room shattered into pieces with the ground below him disappearing. All he could feel was the sense of falling. Down and down he fell to the lowest pit of hell. When he finally woke up, everything was different. He couldn’t see it, but he felt it.

“Welcome back, Death.” 

The world was silent for one minute. No one breathed, no clouds moved. With a clap, one day was wiped away from the world’s existence. May woke up in her bed, bleary eyes as she rolled back the covers. MJ and Ned woke up later on, grateful that it was Saturday. Tony woke up in his lab, ready to greet the smaller figure he expected to find right next to him. He remembered that he spent the night with Peter working on some new ideas for the iron spider suit. The two were up till 3am. There was still cold pizza discarded on one of the worktops as proof. But there was no one but him in the room. 

“Peter?” He called out. There was no reply. “Friday, where is Peter?” 

“Peter has left the tower.” 

“What?” 

“Peter has left- “

“Yes, I get that. When did he leave?” 

“My database is unable to pinpoint the exact time he left.” 

“Friday, call Pepper and May.” 

“Right away boss.” 

As Tony waited for anyone to pick up the call, all he could do was to stare forward with a blank gaze whilst his mind went a mile a minute. Where could the kid be, how did he slip past Friday’s system, why wouldn’t he tell Tony where he was going or when he was going. There were so many unanswered questions. Then again, as Tony glanced around the room, he noticed that Peter still left his coat and his bag in the lab, with his Spider-Man suit hanging out of the bag. 

The first one to pick up was Pepper. “What happened?” She asked, jumping straight to the point. 

“Peter is missing.” 

“What? Have you tried using Friday or JARVIS to check on his location? He should be wearing the watch you gave him, right? He never takes that off.” 

“That’s the thing, I already checked with Friday, but it can’t even get me his location or when he left the building or how he left the building. It’s like he just disappeared.” 

“Have you tried going through the recordings from CCTV? You can ask Happy to help you with that. I’m sure something was picked up.” Reasoned Pepper. 

“Right, you’re right.” Agreed Tony as he stumbled off his stool. “Friday, get Happy on the line.”

“Of course boss.” 

“I’ll talk to May about this. I doubt you would be able to handle it. Find him soon Tony,” sighed Pepper, already getting May’s number up. 

“Thanks Pep. I think she might be at work right now. She hasn’t picked up her phone so far.” 

“Well, I’ll call her in a few hours then. Let me know how it goes.” 

"Bye. Love you.”

“Goodbye Tony.”


End file.
